Miss Granger's Woes
by LaurenMSL
Summary: Hermione Granger, Smart, stuckup, in love with Ronald Weasley. From the point of falling in love, to spending their lives together, good times and bad. Chapter 5 Up! Christmas Eve at the Weasleys!edited
1. I Am What I Am

GryffindorNoUsagi: I think i'm on a fanfiction like splurge!! Well here it is. Its a one-shot so yea. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mrs. Grangers Woes:

The smart one, the mudblood, the good girl, thats what i'm known as. I really hate it sometimes. I hate not taking risks, always doing the right thing, knowing better. I can't stand it. Other girls are so...different. They're the girls who get all the guys, the popular ones with good personalities, well some of them. I'm just...boring. Sure, I like to study and get good grades, but does that mean i'm not a fun person? Obviously. It just gets me so mad! Just because I don't do anything wrong, i'm considered plain. Scratch that, I do many things wrong.

I have TONS of imperfections.

One of them is telling people how I feel. I may say i'm not interested, but I really do want a boyfriend. Someone to tell me i'm wonderful without it being a teacher or my parents. Someone to take me in their arms and embrace me.

What about Krum you ask?

Humph...he was totally incompetant. I guess I only went out with him because I was desparate...that, and I wanted to make Ron jealous. Oh Merlin did I just say that? Yes, I admit it, I like Ronald Weasley. The rude, disgusting, idiotic man that he is. Dispite all that, I think I love him. I've tried to tell him, but i've failed dismaly. I freeze up! But I really doubt he feels the same way. I mean there are 5 million prettier girls than me out there; Why would he want me? We're just best mates.

Seems like everyone has somebody now.

Harry and Ginny, Seamus and Lavendar, Neville and Luna. Even Loony Luna Lovegood has a boyfriend! Even if it is Neville...

I think Ron is going out with Parvati anyway.

I was so happy when I found out I was Head Girl, not like I wasn't expecting it, nor was anyone else. To tell you the truth, I was quite surprised that Ron was Head Boy. I mean, I worked for this for 6 years! What has he done? I think he hates me...I really do. I think the only reason he hangs out with me is because he wouldn't be able to get his homework done if he didn't. Thats why most people hang out with me, or want to be partners with me. Now that I mention it, Ron always wants to be my partner all of a sudden. That's probably why. I expect nothing more of him really.

Bloody prat.

Yes, yes, I know, gasp, Hermion Granger cursed!

Oh Merlin!

Am I dreaming?

Which goes back to my first point. I just wish I was normal. Well i'm never going to be 'normal' I am a witch, but like all the other girls. Harry and Ron would probably scold me for saying that.

"You should be proud not to be like these other brutes." They'd say.

Heh.

They're really the best friends i've ever had. I guess thats another reason I don't want to tell Ron how I feel. I don't want to lose his friendship. Harry's great too. He can go a little 'Teen Angst' sometimes, but I guess he's allowed to with all he's been through. He and Ron are always protecting me. They're like the brothers i've never had. Well Harry's more like a brother to me than Ron.

Ron's...I don't know. I can't explain it, but lately, everytime I see him, I get a feeling in my stomach. Like i'm gonna throw up. Then, my palms get all sweaty. Its a horrible, yet wonderful feeling. I always have an urge to jump up, run my fingers through his gorgeous ginger hair, and snog him senseless. I know, I sound like a giggly school girl, but in reality, I guess I am one.

Hermione Granger, from stuck-up smarty, to giggly schoolgirl. That'll be a good title for the front page of The Quibbler.

Even though I do have the two best friends anyone could ask for, I do get teased alot. When Harry and Ron aren't(or weren't) there to protect me, I always thing of something an old American first lady said. "You cannot let someone make you feel inferior without your consent." Her name was Elenor Roosevelt. I believe that with all my heart. Thats what makes me strong through tough times. I heard that quote when I was little, and I always looked up to it. I felt she was a very intelligent woman and i wanted to be like her.

Not a housewife, although I must give them credit, but a strong independent woman! Who can take care of herself! Who doesn't need her husband to take care of her! I plan to take advantage of my intelligence!

All these years I thought I would never need a man...

But now...

Ever since Ron...i've sort if changed my mind.

I still want to be sucessful and independent, but I also want to feel wanted and loved! It would be nice.

I'm not really into this whole diary thing. Writing about myself is most definatley not my strong suit. Although, it helps. For the page and a half i've written already, I feel much better! I don't know if its good to get my feelings out to a piece of parchment instead of a person, but it does help a great deal. I should try it more often.

I bet you Parvati and Lavender have diaries.

Everyday they probably record their thoughts about themselves and their boyfriends in them. Girly stuff. They're beautiful! I'm just plain. Brown bushy hair. Brown boring eyes. My mom always said my eyes looked like hershey kisses though. Its a muggle candy. All chocolate in the shape of a triangular cylinder. Really good actually.

Anyway yea, that's another reason. I don't have boy's chase after me. I've thought about maybe straightening my hair, but it doesn't really matter what I look like. I'm always thought of as a bookworm. Anyway, I want a guy who will like me for whats inside not out. For whats in my heart.

Ron is, kind of egocentral, but he is pretty handsome.

Brillant ginger hair.

Smashing green eyes that seemm to have 5 million different colors mixed in.

Gorgeous freckled face. I've always had an urge to count them. It may sound a but odd, but I would really like to. He had millions probably. And I love each and every one of them.

I don't think i'll ever be able to get over him. I will still love him the day he steps onto that alter and says "I do" to the woman he loves. I'm hoping that will be me, but its doubtful. Again, back to the reason why I went out with Krum. Ron got so jealous everytime I mentioned him. Then he began to bring him up randomly.

"What does Vicky think?" He would ask, using his nickname for him that I DISPISE! Other times he would make fun of him.

"Herm-own-ninny! I vant vait to see vou!" Thats another thing I love about Ron, he never fails to make me laugh. Even in the worst of situations, he always finds some way of making me break out in laughter. Maybe sometimes I wouldn't show it, and laugh after he leaves, but others I begin to laugh hysterically.

We do fight alot though. It's usually about stupid petty things like homework. But when he apologizes(which is a rare occasion in itself), and he gives me that lop-sided grin that I claim mine, I melt. Oh that bloody grin. I could be so utterly furious with him, but when he gives me that grin, I seem to fall in love with him all over again.

Wow, its late. I guess I should go to bed. I love the silence of the common room at night. Its so peaceful. Just me, the bog comfy chair, and the fireplace. Its wonderful...if only...wait, who's that?

Someone is coming down from...Ron's Head Boy quarters? Probably one of the many girls that was with him.

Pfft.

Wait no, its a guy.

He's coming towards me.

Its Ron. Oh Merlin he scared me.

"What'cha doin 'Mione?"

I love it when he calls me 'Mione.

"Oh nothing...just stuff.." I reply

"What kind of stuff?"

"Personal stuff."

"Oh....can I see?"

"No! Its for my eyes only!" He frowns.

"Oh, sorry. Why are you up so late anyway." He yawns. Oh he's so cute when he yawns.

"Thinking and writing. Its so peaceful here at night." I say.

"Yea it is. I've been thinking alot also."

"Yea? What about?" I ask.

"Nothing really. Life, school, love."

"Love?"

"Yea. Isn't love weird? I mean, you think its nasty when your a kid, and then when you get older, you want it the most out of everything."

Good point.

"That's true. Also, I find that you fall in love with the most unsuspecting person."

"Excactly. I know what you mean. One day, it just hits you, and your like, bloody hell! I love her!"

"Stop your cursing. And yes I know how you feel. So, do you love someone?"

"Yes I do. I just realized it not too long ago. If you told me that I would fall in love with this person, I would've laughed. How about you?"

"Same here. I would've never expected this person."

"So...who is it?"

I got tense. How dare he ask me?

"Well, thats a very personal question. You go first."

He laughs.

"Okay, okay. The person I love is....."

He leans into my ear and whispers.

"You."

My mouth drops and my hand goes to cover it. Tears start running down my face.

"Its okat if you don't feel the same way but-"

I cut him off with my lips and push him down. We break apart breathing heavily.

"Well I guess you do." He says.

"Oh yes I do, I always have!" I wrap my arms around his waist and he does the same. I lay my head on his chest and hear his pounding heart become slower and calmer.

Well diary, well really loose pices of parchment, I guess my wish has come true. I'm with the man I love, and he loves me for who I am. I've never been happier in my whole life. Not even when I got the highest O.W.L.S scores in the entire school. I love Ronald Bilius Weasley. I am what I am and I love it!

GryffindorNoUsagi: Like it? Hate it? Review!!!!


	2. I Met An Interesting Girl Today

GryffindorNoUsagi: Since all of you wanted another chapter, i've decided to extend the story! There will be about 3 maybe 4 more chapters, all describing a new time in Hermione's life. Enjoy!

The Woes of Miss. Granger Chapter 2:

Wow...would you look at that. I remember this piece of parchment. I was writing this the night me and Ron got together. Great night that was. Well, now, I am 20 years old. Harry, Ron and I have graduated Hogwarts! As always, I got top scores in my N.E.W.T's and am now training to be a healer. Harry and Ron are in auror training.

Yes, we're still together.

Actually, its our three year anniversery tonight! Three years ago tonight he told me that he loved me.

I'm so excited. He's taking me out somewhere, but he won't tell me! Oh that man....I still love him like the day I met him. I have a feeling that tonight is going to be special. I know it.

Things have gotten so much better with us. We hardly quarrel anymore, and if we do its about small non-chalant things. Happily, I don't need to fight with him to get my lop-sided grin! He just gives it to me because he knows I love it so much.

I think that as i've gotten older, I loosend up a bit. I have to thank Ron for that. He's shown me that I don't ALWAYS have to be serious about everything. I'm more...calm I guess. Less anal. Stuff that I never thought I would do, i've done. I'm also a bit more feminine now. My hair is straighter!

I swear Ron was gonna kill me when I did it. Says that he loved my poofy hair. He he. Then I gave him a demonstration on how fun straight hair can be...

I won't tell you the details, but I will say that he never complained again.

Okay piece of parchment its time for me to make my leave. Its time to go!! I'm sooo excited. Bye!

Lots of love,

Hermione xoxo

Hermione placed her quill back into the bottle and folded the parchment. She then stuck it in her bottom desk drawer.

She heard a 'Pop' from the kitchen.

"He's here." She said to herself.

She walked into the living room and was grabbed from behind. She jumped, surprised. But then glad to see Ron hugging her from behind.

"Hey love, ready to go?" He asked into her ear in such a voice it brang chills down her spine.

"Oh course." Hermione replied, turning to face him and pressing her lips to his. Breaking apart, she smiled.

"Lets go." He said, grabbing her hand.

Since Hermione had no clue where they where going, she couldn't apparate. So they walked. They strolled hand in hand down the street.

"So, you going to tell me where we're going or what?" He grinned mischeviously.

"Maybe." She slapped his arm playfully.

"Come on!"

"Ow!" He pretended to be hurt.

"Oh please."

"Will you at least give me a hint?" She pleaded, hoping he'd give in.

"After dinner you'll see." Hermione sighed and gave up.

They ended up in Diagon Alley. Hermion looked at him a little skeptical, but he nodded and kept walking. He brought her to a new resturant called 'Wandless Magic'. It was quite lovely. Dark midnight blue tapestry's hung on the walls. Like the Great Hall, it had an enchanted ceiling, which the night sky was reflected upon. Hermione grinned ear to ear and squeezed Ron's hand in excitement.

Over dinner they talked about small things like family and friends. He occasionally caressed her hand on the table, and her knee under it. These small intimate gesture's were what Hermione loved the most about him. He knew how to make her feel loved.

After the meal was done, and paid for by Ron, they left the resturant. They walked around Diagon Alley for awhile, then stopped in front of the book store. He opened the door for her as she walked in confused. It was also beautifully decorated.

She gave Ron a questionable stare as he walked behind the counter.

The store was empty other than them. Not even the workers were present.

He grabbed something under the counter ad came back around. He was holding a small square box in his hands. It was wrapped in red paper with a golden bow around it. He held it out to her.

"Happy Anniversery." He said.

Hermione smiled and took the small box.

"You really didn't have to." She said as her unwrapped the red paper and opened it. Inside was a small bookmark with a golden tassle at the end.

"Read it."

She took it in her hands and began to read.

"I met and interesting girl today,

As beautiful as can be.

Brown bushy hair, chocolate eyes,

She was a sight to see.

She saw dirt on my nose,

Pointed it out clearly.

She didn't like me much at first,

I liked her also nearly.

I saved her from a troll one day,

Then we became friends.

We still fought and quarreled alot,

I guess we met amends.

I met an interesting girl one day,

She eventually stole my heart.

Little by little, day by day,

We could never part.

I met an interesting girl one day,

And now she loves me too.

And all that is left to say is,

Happy Aniversary to you."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Ron that was beautiful!" She went to hug him but he stopped her.

He took the tassel in his hands and took off the small object at the end of it. He backed up, then lowered onto one knee.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione's hand flew up to her mouth quicker than you can say Hippogriff. She hesitated for a moment, not fully comprehending what was going on. Once she got it together she replied.

".....OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" She screamed bending down and pushing him to the floor.

She pressed her lips to his once again. They slowly broke apart as Ron grabbed her hand and placed the ring on her finger. She examined it carefully.

"Oh Ron, its gorgeous!"

"It was my grandmothers. I hoped you'd like it." She studied the two small stones on the side, and the large one in the middle, held together by a golden band. They were quite beautiful.

"Oh I love it! But I'll tell you what I love more.." She smirked.

"What." He asked.

"You." She whispered in his ear. He brought his hand to her chin and her lips back to his.

"I love you too Hermione Granger."

GryffindorNoUsagi: So thats the second chapter! I figure that the third will probably be childbirth. Then maybe one of their children getting married, then...death. I'll see how it goes. Sorry that its kinda short. I haven't had much time on my hands lately with school and stuff. Anyway, like it? Hate it with an uncontrollable passion? Thats okay. Go ahead and tell me. R&R!


	3. I Like The Way That Sounds

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: Hey all! Here's the third installment of Miss. Grangers Woes. Well, now its Mrs. Granger Weasley's Woes! ;; Read and enjoy. BTW I changed my username from Gryffindornousagi to RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed

Hello again piece of parchment. I've come to the conclusion that I have changed alot. I mean, TONS. From my way of thinking, to my way of doing things. As I sit here, reading my previous entries, I realized that maybe I was a bit....too......stiff? I don't know.

But the important thing is that i'm not like that anymore. Tomorrow afternoon I will be making my dream come true. I will be doing the thing i've wanted to do for most of my life...

I will be marrying Ronald Bilius Weasley.

I've spent hours writing on my books and on parchment: Mrs. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Weasley. Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley. Hermione Jane Granger Weasley. It was kind of pathetic actually. But, anyway, its finnally happening!!! I....am....so...nervous... I've had this nervous feeling in my stomach ever since he first asked me.

I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him. Live together, have children who all carry on the trademark Weasley red hair. They will play in the backyard of our house....It is going to be so wonderful.

We're actually having two weddings! A wizarding wedding, at the Burrow(which Mrs. Weasley was MORE than excited about), and a muggle wedding for my side of the family, and Ron's immediate family at a church. My parents are coming to both also. I don't mind marrying Ron twice. Hee hee. Two weddings, twice the honeymoon time....

On the topic of that, Ron's taking me to France for our honeymoon! I was really thrilled because i've always wanted to go there. I have even convinced him to go by muggle airplane! That should be quite interesting.

For my wedding at the Burrow, I have brillant white dress robes. But, for my muggle wedding, I have a GORGEOUS white strapless dress, by a muggle dress maker, Vera Wang. Personally, I can't wait to see Ron in a tuxedo.

Last night, Ginny took me, Lavendar, and some of our other school friends out for my bachelorette party! It was quite fun. We went to some muggle clubs. And for the first time in my life, I Hermione Granger(soon to be Weasley) got totally bombed...wasted...DRUNK! Oh Merlin it was nuts!

I should really get some sort of journal. Hate to tell you piece of parchment, but your getting rather beat up. There's not much space left either. Anyway, I have a feeling something is going to go wrong. I don't know what....but something. I guess its normal though, to feel this way.

I wonder if Ron's as nervous as I am. I hope he's not... who am I kidding, he's probably more nervous than me! This is Ron we're talking about!!!

Well, in conclusion, nervousness is floating all around. I must bid you farewell to keep from having dark circles under my eyes tomorrow so bye!

Hugs and Kisses,

Hermione Granger(squeal) Weasley!!

Hermione dropped her quill back in the bottle once again. She stared at the parchment for awhile, contempulating most of her life, which is written on this paper.

'Wow...' She thought. She eventually shook it off and started off to bed.

After slipping into her pajama's Hermione practically jumped into her bed, exhausted. Her body covered in her purple comforter, she turned off the lamp and retired to sleep.

Hermione's eyes stood open. She turned to the left, in an attempt to find a comfortable spot. Failing, she turned the opposite way. Again with no avail, she layed on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"This is no use." She sighed. "I'm way to bloody nervous to sleep." Her hand reached to the nightstand and grabbed a cordless phone. Right before she pressed 'Talk', it began to ring. Her eyebrows raised, she answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"'Mione?" It was Ron.

"Ron? I was just about to call you! I can't sleep." She said.

"Thats excactly why I called you. I raised all my Gryffindor courage to use this fellytone. I was considering flooing over there too." He replied. She smiled and thought of him laying on his couch, with that descion making face, looking from the TELEPHONE to the fireplace.

"Telephone, Ron, telephone." He laughed

"I knew that. Anyway, you have nothing to be nervous about! Your going to look beautiful tomorrow! You always do! We are gonna have a brillant wedding, a brillant reception and an even more brillant honeymoon." She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Honeymoon Ron?"

"Of course!" He replied. "Its getting late, should be getting back to bed. Feel better?"

"A little. Yea, night. I love you.." She puckered at the phone.

"I love you too, love." He blew her a kiss on the reciever, and hung up.

Hermione set the phone back on the end table and fell back on the bed.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."

* * *

"Ginny, I can't do this." Hermione sat in front of a mirror in Mrs. Wealsey's bedroom.

"Yes you can!!!! Hermione, you've waited for this day your WHOLE LIFE! You will not back out now." Ginny reassured, while fixing Hermione's hair.

"Its normal to be nervous. I'd be scared if you weren't, but you shouldn't worry! Your marrying the bloody love of your life!" Lavendar added, fixing her makeup.

"Its perfectly normal dear. Don't you worry about a thing." Her mom said, placing her hands on her daughters shoulders in comfort.

"Thanks guys." Hermione smiled. She looked in the mirror to see her hair placed in an elegant bun, with a few strings of hair dropped near her face. Her eye's glistened with white eyeshadow, her cheeks slightly pink.

"You look brillant." Ginny said. Hermione laughed thinking of her and Ron's conversation the night before.

"I know."

* * *

"Harry, I can't do this." Ron said, straigtening his black robes.

"Mate, you can! You've been waiting your whole life for this! You better not back out now!" Harry replied, fixing his own dark blue robes.

"Son, listen, the day me and your mother married, I was a bloody nervous reck! So was she no doubt, but the point is.." Arthur grabbed his son's shoulders and spun him towards him.

"...after today, you'll be married to the woman you love. You will have her by your side for the rest of your life. She'll be there every single moment, from the time you wake to when you sleep. And this, my boy, is the best feeling in the world."

Ron looked into his fathers serious eyes and nodded. He glanced into the mirror with confidence, and started into the backyard.

* * *

Ron stood at the end of the long white walkway, anxiously waiting Hermione's arrival. Harry, Seamus, and Neville stood beside him. On the other side, stood Ginny, Luna, and Lavender. Soon enough, music began to play.

Hermione stepped from inside the house. Her robes trailed behind her, as she started to walk down the aisle with her father on her arm. A glorious smile plastered on her face. She held a bouqet of lillies in her finely manicured hands.

Ron's mouth dropped as his eyes caught hers. She was simply breath taking. He just stared for a couple of minutes when she reached where he and dumbledore were standing.

"Mr. Weasley, are you ready to begin?" Dumbledore asked. Ron shook it off.

"Y-yeah." Hermione giggled and blushed. As Dumbledore started his 'speech' all Ron and Hermione could do was stare into each others eyes.

"Please hand me your wands." Dumbledore held out his hands as Hermione and Ron placed their wands in them.

"I will bind these two together for eternity, by the power invested in me. I now pronounce you man and wife," Dumbledore handed Ron Hermione's wand, and Hermione Ron's wand.

"You may now kiss the bride Mr.Weasley." Hermione chuckled as Ron swoop her in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

The crowd clapped, cheered and whistled(from Fred and George of course). Ron, much to his dissapointment, broke away from Hermione, and brang her back down the aisle, as husband and wife.

As they reached the end, they kissed once more. After parted, Ron whispered,

"I love you Mrs.Weasley." She laughed.

"I like the way that sounds."

RupertGrintKevinClarkobssesed: Kinda short I know, but R&R!


	4. Ours

RupertGrintKevinClarkObssesor: Heylo! Sorry it took me so long to update, but right now my connection is being retarted so I have nothing else to do. Tee hee. Damn wireless connections. Pshaw. I guess it's a good thing though so I have time to update everything. Okay well on with chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah..... or the characters....until I kidnap Ron and stick him under my bed!! Muahahahaha

Miss Grangers Woes Chapter 4:

Dear almost dead piece of parchment,

Woooaaahh....this thing is old! Anyway, lots of things have happened since I last wrote in here. Ron and I married, and we are now expecting our first child! I'm now about 8 and a half months pregnant. I'm also a cow. That's the only thing I don't like about being pregnant. No...wait...there are others.

The morning sickness, the mood changes, the cravings for odd foods, I ate a pickle mushroom mayo ice cream bologna sandwich the other day....I hope our child won't eat things like that....well with Ron's appetite I wouldn't doubt it. Poor kid.

Harry and Ginny have gotten married also. Ginny is expecting her first child too, she's 4 months. Its nice being pregnant at the same time as my best friend. I tell her everything That's going to happen to her and she groans and yells at Harry for doing this to her. Reminds me of my first months of it.

For starters, when Ron found out, he was ecstatic. He was also protective! He wouldn't let me do anything myself! Blimey it was crazy! As you can tell pregnancy has also affected my speech. I've been cussing here and there. Back to the protective part, he wouldn't even let me get up to get a glass of soda! Or put my trainers on myself! Bloody Nora he was mad!

Eventually, he loosened up, thank the lord for Molly. She was EXTREMELY OVERJOYED when we told her. Her first grandchild from her youngest son. She was even more excited with Ginny. Kind of like how my mum was. My parents were both really happy. I'm their only child so I'm their only hope for grandchildren.

Molly and my mum organized a surprise baby shower for me! It was wonderful. I received tons of gifts for the baby. Lots of boy clothes. Ron and I decided to find out the sex of the baby before it is born. It's a boy. No surprise there. I can't wait until he's born. We've got a name picked out and everything;

William Michael Weasley.

Michael after my father. Nice isn't it? We think so.

If we ever have a daughter, I want to name her either Celeste, or Lilliana. Celeste Marie, Lilliana Serenity, are two of the girl names I picked out. I also love the name Kelly.

I fancy a cheeseburger right about now. I'm starving...I've been eating twice my weight lately. I need all the energy I can come up with for childbirth I guess. Ron and I have been going to those muggle lamaze classes. It's quite relaxing actually. Ron thinks it's a load of crap. Who cares what he thinks.

We've decided to have the baby at St.Mungo's. Partially because the craziness of the whole Weasley family stuffed into a muggle hospital. I can imagine Fred and George now.... My parents will be there also, special admittance for parents of muggle borns.

I'm getting more impatient by the minute! This child is taking so long to come! That sounded wrong.....oh Merlin my mind is in the gutter now yeah? It's the hormones. They're screwing with my head!

All in all, I really love being pregnant. Just the feeling that a life that Ron and I created is living inside of me is amazing. As much as I whine and complain, I love every minute of it. I wouldn't give it up for the world.

Oh look, Ron's home. Well I should bid you farewell dear piece of parchment....until next time.

Hermione Weasley

xoxo

Hermione cracked her ink ridden fingers and placed the parchment back into her night stand.

"'Mione? You home, love?" Ron called out. He made his way into the bedroom to see his wife sitting on their bed.

"Hey Ron." Hermione smiled. Ron came over and placed his arms around her.

"How was your day?"

"Eh..you know the ministry, same thing. With my luck that damned git Kinsley will give me an assignment just before the baby is born. Maybe I should take an absence yeah? Only for a few months, until things settle down."

"No, no, no I wont have it. I'll be here with the baby. Don't get your trousers in a bunch Ron." Hermione smirked.

"But, I want to spend time with him too! You know, some father-son bonding!" Ron pleaded. His lip stuck out from his mouth as he pouted.

"Oh don't give me that look you prat." Hermione slapped his arm playfully. "You know we need the money." Ron frowned.

"A week?" He asked.

"Fine." Ron brightened up and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" He kissed her quickly.

"You sound like a lad who's mum just let him stay home from school." Hermione laughed.

"I look young then, yeah?" Ron stroked his chin.

"Oh yes...very young, and very sexy." Hermione said, Ron lifted his eyebrows, and brought her lips to his. All of a sudden, Ron felt a suddle vibration in his pants. Hermione stood up quickly.

"Damn pell cone." Ron said, taking his phone from his pocket.

"Cell phone Ron, cell phone."

"Yea, yea, yea. Hello?" He brought the phone to his ear.

"Oh 'ello Harry. Tonight? The Burrow? Alright. See you there. Bye." Ron hung up.

Hermione sighed and laid on her back. "What time?" She asked.

"Four. We have a few minutes." Ron brought himself on top of his pregnant wife.

"Ron!" She exclaimed, he began to kiss her neck.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley we have to go." Hermione attempted to say seriously, but a giggle eventually came to her lips.

"See? You know you like it." He said into her neck.

"Yes, but we have to get ready. Come on then." Hermione sat up, and Ron followed.

"Good, I'll help you change." He began to unbutton her blouse. Hermione rolled her eyes and got up.

"I have to shower first!" She added.

"Good, I'll help you shower then." He dragged them both into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Ohh!!! Merlin look at you!!!!" Mrs. Weasley grabbed Hermione into a bear hug.

"Yep. Getting bigger every day, yeah?" She replied, returning the hug.

"Oh That's wonderful!!! Getting closer and closer to the big day! You two must be so excited!" She let Hermione go and pulled Ron in.

"Very." He said.

"Your father and everyone else are outside in the yard dear, why don't you go say hello?" Mrs. Weasley said, practically pushing Ron outside.

"Sure, Mum, WOAH!" Ron said, half-tripping out the door. Hermione giggled, and Mrs. Weasley turned back to her with a huge smile on her face.

"Hermione dear, sit down." She pulled out a chair, and Hermione sat politely. Mrs. Weasley left the room. She cam back 5 minutes later with a long velvet box in her hands, and gave it to Hermione. Hermione opened to box to reveal a small silver chain. She looked questionably at her,

"This is the silver Weasley bracelet. It was passed down for many generations, it was given to me when I had Bill from my mother-in-law. All the Weasley boys wear it when their born, and I would like you to have it to have my new grandson wear." Hermione gasped.

"Oh, but I couldn't! Ginny should take it!" Mrs. Weasley placed a hand in front of her face.

"But, Ginny's son or daughter will be a Potter, not a Weasley. Its in tradition to give it to the youngest sons son. And since Ron is my last little boy, his son's will be the ones to wear it." Hermione smiled greatly and took Mrs. Weasley into another bear hug.

"Thank you." Hermione's tear strained cheek, rested on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder.

"No, thank you dear. For making Ronnie so happy." She looked out the window to see Ron playing with Charlie's children. His oldest, Kyle, tumbling on him, and the rest attempting to pin him to the ground. "And giving me more beautiful grandchildren."

Hermione looked up at her and wiped the tears from her face.

"They'll have a wonderful Grandmum." Ron burst into the kitchen, breathless.

"Those little buggers aren't as weak as they let on, yeah?" He saw the tears on Hermione's cheeks and went over to her. "What's wrong love?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Mrs. Weasley nodded at her.

"You too go back outside, the food will be ready in a bit." Ron placed his arms around his wife and lead her outside.

"Hermione! Would ya look at you!" Harry exclaimed and gave her a hug.

"Yep! Big as a house I'm afraid. Don't worry Ginny, you'll be too." Hermione laughed, returning Harry's hug, then moving on to Ginny.

"Oh thanks." She replied, sitting back down and resting her hands on her already bulging tummy. After seeing the Weasley lot, Hermione took a sit next to Ginny.

"So, how much longer?" Harry asked.

"About 2, 3 weeks."

"Excited?" Ginny asked.

"That and nervous." Hermione replied, grabbing on to Ron's hand.

"Everything's going to be fine, love." He brought her hand to his lips. "I'm going to help mum bring out the food." Ron got up and went back inside the house. Hermione shifted herself in the lawn chair, feeling oddly.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yea, just cramps. Damned painful things."

"You want some medicine, love?" Ron asked, coming out with potato salad.

"No, I'm fine. It'll go away." She said with a reassuring smile.

A large crash was heard on the path from the house to the yard. Everyone turned to see Mrs. Weasley with her mouth wide, and her dropped tray of ribs on the floor.

"What's wrong Molly?" Mr. Weasley asked. Mrs. Weasley covered her mouth and pointed to Hermione. Hermione looked puzzled as everyone looked at her. Ron gasped as he looked at her chair.

"'Mione, stay calm."

"I am calm what are you-" Hermione looked down to see her sundress soaking wet.

"Oh Merlin..." She said.

"ARTHUR GET THE CAR! GET THE CAR!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"Going!!!!" Mr. Weasley ran into the house.

"Come on, love." Ron grabbed his wife and helped her up from the chair. He lead her into the house, out onto the front lawn, and into the car.

"Her bags!" Ron screamed. Ginny ran onto the lawn.

"Harry will apparate over to your place and get them just go! We'll meet you there!" Ron nodded and Arthur took off into the air. Hemione started to breath deeper and heavier as her contractions began to take effect.

"Ow...ow....OUCH BLOODY HELL!" Hermione screamed.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon." Mr. Weasley said, flying the car as fast as he could.

"Breathe love, breathe." Ron attempted to calm his wife down.

"I'M BREATHING RON! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME? YOU DID THIS!" Ron rubbed his temples.

"This is gonna be a long night."

They arrived at St.Mungo's and Hermione was brought into a levitating wheel chair. Ron walked up to the desk.

"Hello, my name is Ron Weasley, this is my wife Hermione Weasley and she's having a baby." Ron said, out of breath for the second time today.

"Right now sir?" The purple haired witch at the desk asked.

"No, In 4 years, YES RIGHT NOW!" Ron screamed impatiently.

"No need to yell sir. Who's your doctor?"

"Doctor Morgan."

"Okay well just fill out these forms please sir." She handed Ron a group of papers and motioned over to a small man. "Gill, bring this woman to room 143, maternity ward please." The small man nodded and grabbed the wheelchair handles.

"I'll see you in a few minutes okay?" Ron said, kissing her quickly. Hermione nodded. The small man started down the hall. Ron grabbed a quill from the desk and began to fill out the mountain of forms.

"Dad, could you call Hermione's parents please? Here's the number." Ron took a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote the number on it.

"No problem. Congratulations son." He patted Ron's back.

"Thanks. See you." He smiled and went back to the forms.

Hermione laid in the hospital bed.

'Thank god those contractions are gone. Thank Merlin for potions....Where in the hell is Ron?' She thought. She sighed and sat back.

Ron ran into the room, noticing that today was not a good day for his lungs. He stood next to the bed and pushed Hermione's bangs out of her face.

"Hey, love. How are you?" He asked.

"Better now, they gave me a potion to reduce the contractions. Sorry for yelling before." She turned red. Ron laughed.

"Its okay. You can be pretty brutal sometimes though." Ron held Hermione's hand and rubbed his fingers against her knuckles.

"Sorry I took so long, the damn brute at the desk was mad I tell you! She kept asking if I spelled my last name wrong, and had a strange assumption that I put the wrong birth date...." Ron looked bewildered. Hermione laughed. Doctor Morgan entered the room and walked to the bed also.

"Hello Hermione! Ready for the big day?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

"Don't be nervous, everything looks fine. He's just a week early! Eager lad, he is." Dr.Morgan said.

"Reminds me of someone." Hermione squeezed Ron's hand. Ron rolled is eyes.

"How much longer is it going to be?" He asked.

"Well, I don't really know yet, could be a few minutes, or a few hours." Hermione gasped.

"A few hours?" Dr. Morgan nodded.

"This kind of thing is very unpredictable. All depends on the young bloke there." She poked Hermione's stomach. Hermione groaned and leaned back into her pillow.

"Damn bloke also has his fathers stubbornness."

"Enough with the Ron jokes, yeah?" He replied.

"Sorry love, I guess it takes away the pain." Hermione and Dr.Morgan laughed.

"Okay so, if you start getting contractions about 5 minutes apart, call me." The doctor said, patting Hermione's leg and leaving the room.

"I'm glad my pain takes away yours." He pushed the stray hairs from her face and kissed her forehead. She smiled and brought his lips down to hers. He placed his forehead against hers.

"I love you so much." A small blush ran across Hermione's face. Hermione winced as another contraction came. She held onto Ron's hand and gripped it tightly.

"GAH THIS HURTS SO DAMN MUCH!" She screamed. Ron rubbed her knuckles with his thumb and smiled.

"What in the world are you smiling about????" Ron laughed and bent to her ear.

"You're so beautiful do you know that?" Hermione blushed again.

"Ick, I probably look terrible! My hairs all messed up and I'm all sweaty and-"

"But you're giving birth to our child. You could be covered in mud and you'd still be the most beautiful woman in the world." Ron cut her off, and kissed her once more. Hermione's blush increased. Ron backed away as the nurse entered the room.

"Mr. Weasley, your family has arrived. I sent them to the waiting room." The short nurse said.

"Okay thank you." He replied. The nurse nodded and left.

"Alright love, I'm gonna go see everyone, I'll be right back, don't have my baby without me." She giggled.

"I wont." He kissed the back of her hand and went off.

* * *

"Ohh I'm gonna be a grandma again! I'm gonna be a grandma again!" Mrs. Weasley sang.

"Mom...please...I think we heard that song in every waiting room for every grandchild." Fred said.

"And you will continue to hear it for the rest of you life as long as you give me more grandchildren!!!"

"What if we don't?" George asked.

"Then I'll have to kill you so you won't be alive to hear it!" Mrs. Weasley went over to Mrs. Granger, who was sitting, twiddling her thumbs in nervousness.

"Don't be nervous dear!" She placed her arm around her shoulder.

"This is one of the most happiest day of your life!! You going to be a grandma!!" Mrs. Granger nodded and wiped her eyes.

"My little girl has really grown up hasn't she?" Mrs. Granger gave up trying to hide her tears.

"Let it all out deary. Its hard I know, when you only have one. See with me, I always had another one to stay young. But now, my youngest boy is having his first child! Next my Ginny.....then, I'll be hysterical." Mrs. Weasley brought up Mrs.Granger's sunken chin.

"Its just that, it seems like yesterday she was four years old and playing with Barbie dolls in her room! And now she's having her own babies...."

"She's grown up to be a beautiful woman and you should be very proud of her." Mrs.Granger smiled.

"I am." The two mothers stood up and gave each other hugs.

"Hey all." Ron walked in the waiting room.

"Hey bro! Congrats!" Fred replied.

"We knew you could do it." George added.

"Oh move you two. MY BOY!! OH MY BABY BOYS HAVING A BABY!" Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ron into a hug.

"Mom....can't....breathe........help..."

"Sorry love. How's Hermione?"

"She's doing great. The doctor says the baby could come any minute now.....or in a couple of hours.." The whole room sighed.

"I know, I know." Mr.Granger walked up to Ron and shook his hand.

"Congratulations." He said, smiling.

"You too grandpa!" They laughed.

"I'm not a grandpa yet. You better get back there are help me become one." Ron nodded and turned around. He stuck two thumbs up into the air and left the room.

Ron walked into the now crowded hospital room, now in panic.

"What happened? 'Mione?" He asked nervously.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley, your wife just started going into labor. Here, put these on." The nurse gave him long green hospital robes and a mouth mask. He nodded and slipped them over his clothes. When he finished, he put on the mask and walked over to his wife.

"'Mione?" He asked, grabbing onto her hand.

"Oh Ron, thank Merlin you're here. It hurts!!" She strained. Her head pushing against the pillow.

"I know love, don't worry, it'll be over soon." He comforted her and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Okay Mrs. Weasley, your going to have to start pushing." Hermione nodded.

"Mr. Weasley, if you could count to ten for us." Ron did the same, gripping Hermione's hand tighter.

"Ready love?"

"Yes." She said and pushed her chin to his chest.

"1..2...3...4...5..." Hermione screamed in pain as she clenched her leg with her free hand.

"6...7...8...9..." She squeezed Ron's had, making it turn a purplish color. Ron squinted in pain.

"10.." Hermione let out a breath.

"Your doing fine. Now, again. I can almost get the head." Dr. Morgan said.

"You can do this 'Mione." Hermione nodded and resumed her stance.

"1...2...3...4..." She strained harder, face turning that same purplish color as her husband's hand.

"5...6...7...8.."

"I can see it Hermione! A little more!" The doctor exclaimed. Hermione continued to push.

"9...10"

"The heads out!" Hermione sighed in relief, Ron did the same.

"Red hair as expected." The doctor smiled. Ron's face turned a bit crimson, but he shook it off as soon as his wife squeezed his hand harder.

"One more push and this lad's coming out." Ron leaned his head against the side of Hermione's and whispered.

"I love you." Hermione smiled and pushed her head to chest once more.

"1...2...3..4.." Hermione let out an ear piercing yell as her baby was born.

"Here he is!" The doctor held up the baby boy before his parents and placed him on Hermione's abdomen.

"Oh Ron..." Hermione replied, taking her child in her arms. Ron used his free hand to wipe a tear from his eye, staring at his first son. He then bent down and gave her a passionate kiss. They broke apart as the doctor handed Ron scissors. He took them and cut the part of the cord that was indicated. The nurse then took their son to be cleaned and weighed.

"7 pound 9 ounces." She said. Hermione smiled again, not letting it wash off her face. The nurse wrapped the baby in a light blue blanket and topped his head with a blue cap. She handed the small child to Ron. He took him happily and sat down next to Hermione's bed.

"Hey kiddo. I'm your dad. See her?" He pointed to Hermione. "She's your mum. Your gonna have to deal with us for the rest of your life." Hermione laughed.

"He's beautiful..." She said, connecting her lips with Ron's once more.

"He's ours, WilliamMichael Weasley."

* * *

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: DONE!! FINISHED! SCORE!!! You don't know how long that chapter took to write. Well actually you do because it took me forever to update. Don't worry, the stories not finished, The next chapter will contain tid-bits of info on the rest of their children and they're adjustment to parenthood. Yes, I will eventually do death. Hope you enjoy!!!!! 


	5. Happy Christmas, Love

Miss. Grangers Woes Chapter 5:

Gryffindornousagi: Okay so, here's the deal with this chapter. I think I did have it up at one point, but it was taken down. That, or I thought it wasn't finished...;;; Anyway, I'm SO VERY sorry it has taken so long. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does...pfft...

Chapter 5:

Awfully worn looking piece of parchment,

Hello again. My last entry was right before my first child, Will, was born. Well now, he's 18. Oh Merlin...

He graduated Hogwarts last year. It was one of the happiest days of Ron's and my life. To see our oldest son graduate was one of my dreams...Now lets see the other 4 do it.

Yes, 4. Ron and I have had 4 more children with totally different attitudes. Let me tell you about them;

William Michael Weasley: Our eldest at 18. He hasn't moved out yet, which is okay by me. I'm keeping my baby as close as possible for as long as possible. Will is kind of a mix of Ron and I. He _LOVES_ Quidditch, and plans to go on to play for the Chudley Cannons(the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, yeah?). He was captain of the Gryffindor Qudditch team, and a Keeper. On the other hand, he is a wonderful student. Straight O's on his O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. The only thing that bothers me is that girlfriend of his..._Rachael Wood._

Lilliana Elizabeth Weasley: Our second oldest, 15, and twin of Celeste Ginerva. At first, Ron and I thought, "Oh no...another Gred and Forge..." But actually, they're quite the opposites. Lily is _MUCH_ more like her father. She's very out there and expressionful. Not the best student, she has many other hobbies that I'm not so sure about. She's really into music. A Quidditch buff also. I don't know about this one sometimes...Lily's very...well...original. I guess that's a good thing. She's very individual. This "rock music" she likes isn't my favorite, but I can't stop her from listening to it. Ron's not much help either. Lily has many friends, three best friends in which two are boys. In this, she reminds me of myself. One of her best best friends is the boy who lives across the street, Rupert Malfoy...Ron was _NOT_ very happy about that. He still hates him. The boy is really nice though, I have no problem with him. Nothing like his father. Her second is Katie Finnagin. Nice girl too. The last is her cousin, James Potter. She's known these three since she was about 6, and James, well, since she was born. Stuck together ever since.

Celeste Ginerva Weasley: Again, 15, second eldest, twin of Lilliana Elizabeth(if you haven't already guessed). Celeste is _VERY_ much like myself. She studies constantly, never really goes out much, which is not really a bad thing, but Ron is always pestering me about it. Let the girl do what she wants! Lesty is pretty normal other than that, she does have friends, her best friend is actually Jane Longbottom who lives next-door. Reading is one of her pastimes, that and studying. Hey, I told you she was like me!

Jon Arthur Weasley: Age: 9. Third eldest. Well...there's not much to say about Jon. He's a bit like his father. He hasn't started Hogwarts yet, so we really don't know about grades. But he loves to read. He loves Qudditch also, but I guess that's just the Weasley blood in him. Ron bought him his first broom for his birthday. He was on that bloody thing day in and day out. The difference between him and Lily, is that he read about how to fly, and how to do new "_way cool Qudditch moves_", and Lily just hopped on her broom and went off. A lot like Will, this one. He is a bit of a "_Momma's boy_", I must say. But he'll grow out of it...eventually. A bit of a muggle video game lover, this one.

And last but not least,

Ebony Molly Weasley: This one, by far, is the most...well...interesting other than Lily. She is the youngest at 3, and she has a _vivid_ imagination! She is really attached to Will, which I find extremely cute. When she just learned to walk, she used to follow him around, and it was the cutest thing in the world. I'm really excited to see her grow up and find out what kind of person she'll be, even though her personality is really starting to shine through.

Tonight, is Christmas eve, and as a usual Weasley tradition, we all go over to Molly and Arthur's house for gifts and dinner. Then on Christmas day, we go over to my parents house for presents there and dinner with my family. Works out really well actually.

Right now, the Weasley house-hold is hectic. Me running around getting the children, including Ron, their clothes. Myself getting ready. And every year, without a doubt, _SOMETHING_ gets lost. It's usually the most important thing. Last year we lost the presents, Ron 'accidently' put them in the car and forgot, then had us all going crazy looking for them in the house, and remembered when we got into the car. The year before that, Lily lost her favorite blouse, and refused to leave without it. So after an hour of searching, she finds it...in her closet. I wonder what will be lost this year.

Well I must go now, Ron is calling for me, probably to find his socks which are most likely on his feet or in his hands.

My life is wonderful.

Happy Christmas,

Hermione Weasley.

"'Mione!" Hermione sighs, and enters their bathroom.

"Yes Ron, what is it?" She giggles at the sight of her husband, clad in only a towel around his waist, spots of shaving cream still left on his face, on the floor searching for something.

"I can't find my bloody razor! I just had it! It fell on the floor and it's gone!" He says in a panic. Hermione looks down to find the razor under his left hand.

"Love?" He looks up and she pointed to his hand. He blushes, grabs the razor and kisses her quickly.

"Thanks, dear." He begins to finish his face.

"You really couldn't live without me, darling." Hermione says strutting out of the loo. As soon as she enters the hallway, she gets bombarded by a little girl with one pigtail.

"Mummy! Lily was doing my hair but she hurt my head so I said stop, but she wouldn't! So I ran away and now she's chasing me!" She grabbed on to her mum's legs and hid behind them. A girl with arm length amber hair ran into the hall, a hair brush in hand.

"She...hair...brush...ran away...I can't." The girl collapsed onto her knees.

"Well maybe you should've stopped when she said you hurt her!" Hermione placed her hands on her hips. Lily sighed.

"I did, but as soon as I took the brush off her hair, she bloody ran away!" The girl raised her arms in frustration.

"Lilliana! I told you to stop with the cursing!"

"Who's cursing?" Ron asked, coming out of the bathroom, still dressed in only a towel.

"Your daughter." Hermione replied.

"Pick one."

"WHO DO YOU THINK RONALD?" She yelled this time.

"Okay, love I was kidding. Calm down." He placed his hands on her shoulders. He turned to look at Lily, who was still panting on the floor.

"What happened?"

"Well you see Daddy..." Ebony said, jumping out from behind her mother. Ron jumped.

"Whoa where'd you-"

"Lily was brushing my hair and then she hurt me and I told her to stop and she didn't-"

"THAT'S BOLLOCKS! I DID STOP YOU LITTLE RAT! THEN YOU RAN AW-"

"NO YOU DIDN'T! DADDYYYYY SHE KEPT BRUSHING AND HURTING MY HEAD!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT DID NOT DID NOT!"

"DID TOO DID TOO DID TOO DID TOO"

"DID NO-"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU OR YOUR NOT GOING TO GRANDMUMS AND GRANDDADS AN YOUR STAYING HOME!" Ron yelled. The two girls went quiet.

"Pfft. I don't even wanna go." Ron glared at the teen and she again became mute.

"Sorry Dad." They both replied. Hermione held her fingers to her temples.

"Ebony, just let Lilliana finish brushing your hair. Lily, if you hurt her stop, and Ebony if she stops wait and then let her continue. Are we done?" Hermione let out. The two girls nodded and went off.

"It was your fault." The smaller one whispered.

"Was not." The other replied.

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was to-"

"IF A HEAR ANOTHER PEEP FROM THE BOTH OF YOU YOUR STAYING HOME!" Ron said. They ran back into the room.

Ron sighed and continued to rub his wife's shoulders.

"I can't..." She replied.

"Listen, just go inside, get dressed, and I'll take care of the lot." He said, kissing her neck.

"Mmm, but Ronald, are you sure you can handle it?" She smirked. He looked at her in fake shock.

"Of course! I'm Ron! What can't I do?" She laughed at his ego and waved him off.

"Okay, but don't come crying to me when they've got you in a headlock." Ron gave her a thumbs up as she walked back into the bedroom. He cracked his knuckles and continued down the hall.

Will sat on the couch, The History of The Chudley Cannons in his hands, reading. Ron came down the stairs, fully clothed this time, holding about 6 bags of gifts.

"Uh Will? A little help here?" Will turned his head and saw his father struggling with 10 pounds of bags. He laughed, got up and walked to the staircase.

"Here!" Ron gave half the bags to his son and continued down the stairs. He placed them at the bottom and plopped down onto the couch.

"Christmas gets so much more painful the older you get." Will laughed again and continued with his book.

"How many times have you read that?" Ron asked.

"Uh...12? Maybe 13. Not sure." He replied, not taking his eyes off the page. Ron raised his eyebrows and shook his head. Hermione came down the stairs carrying Ebony, the young girl screaming;

"MUMMY! I NEED MY SHOES!"

"I know darling, I know, Mummy is going to find them for you." She placed the girl on Ron's lap and went off.

"Daddy! My shoes are gone!" Ron sighed.

"Oh Merlin, at least we know what's lost this year, yeah?"

"Don't jinx it." Will replied.

"Dad! Where's my broom? I wanna bring it over to play with Jake and Kelly!" Jon asked, jumping down the stairs.

"I think it's in the garage." Ron said, adjusting the child on his lap to sit on his other knee, since the current one was going numb. Jon ran to the garage.

"Ron, call the girls please." Hermione said, peaking her head in from the kitchen.

"LILY! LESTY! GET DOWN HERE!"

Celeste came charging down the stairwell, fixing her skirt. Lily appeared after her, somehow walking down the stairs, holding up a mirror, and applying eyeliner at the same time.

"Mum! Where's my jumper? The yellow one?" Hermione stuck her head out again.

"Its in the laundry room."

"Thanks." Lesty walked over to the room to retrieve her sweater.

"Mummy! Did you find my shoes?" The impatient girl screamed.

"They're right here!" Hermione came out of the kitchen carrying her daughters black shoes. She quickly put them on and put her on the ground.

"Okay all? We ready?" Ron asked. They all nodded.

"Where's Jon?" Celeste replied, coming out of the laundry room with her sweater around her shoulders.

"Right here!" Jon came back into the living room carrying his broom. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to put Ebony's jacket on. Ron and Will grabbed the bags of gifts and dragged them into the car. The whole clan then piled in. Ron turned from the drivers seat.

"Okay! One, two, three, four...Ebony?" Ebony sat up from under the seat.

"I dropped Joyce! She's a Weasley too!" She said, proudly holding up her favorite doll.

"Now that Joyce has returned lets get going." He replied, driving off.

"Daddy, why didn't we just Floo there?" Ebony asked.

"Because love, if we did, we'd have to take all the bags and they'd get all dirty, and we'd get all dirty, and it just much easier this way." Ron answered, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"And Mum wanted you to." Will added.

"Will!" Hermione turned.

"Just telling the girl the truth!" He laughed. Lily grunted.

"I still don't understand why _EVERY_ Christmas eve we _MUST_ go to Grandmum and Grandads. It's a pointless, boring tradition." Lily slumped back in her seat.

"Because, Lily it's a pointless boring tradition! Note the word tradition! We have to do it! You know your Grandmum. Remember what happened to Uncle George when he declared _he_ wasn't going one year?" Ron replied. Lily cringed.

"Forgot about that...go on, lets hurry." Hermione smiled and turned to check Ebony, and fixed little knick knacks on her dress.

"Mummy!" Ebony exclaimed.

"Sorry deary, you just get so dirty sometimes!" Ebony pouted as Hermione licked her finger and wiped the dirt from Ebony's nose.

"Eww!" Ebony wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"Mum, that's really gross..." Jon added, sticking out his tongue.

"Jon, _that's _really gross." Celeste jumped in. Shaking her head in disgust.

"What? This?" He stick his tongue out again, this time closer to her.

"Hey Jon?" Ron asked.

"Yea Dad?"

"Wanna eat slugs?"

"Not really."

"Then keep your tongue in your mouth." Jon smugged and sank in the seat. Ron smiled with satisfaction and continued to tap the wheel.

"Are we there yet?" Ebony asked.

"No, love." Ron replied.

"Okay."

-5 Minutes Later-

"Are we there yet?" She asked again, impatiently.

"No love, about 10 more minutes." Hermione said.

-After 5 More Minutes-

"Are we there now?" Ron turned around after stopping at a light.

"Eb, sweetie, I promise, you'll know when we're there okay? So stop asking." She sighed loudly with exaggeration.

"Fine." Ron turned back around and again grabbed the wheel.

"Daddy? I have to go to the loo." She added.

"Well you're going to have to wait dear." Hermione replied.

"But I _REALLY_ have to go!" She wiggled in her car seat.

"Ron, she really has to go. Can't you stop at this gas station?" Hermione asked, pointing to the station across the street. Ron nodded.

"Fine, but be quick!" Ron pulled into the station and Hermione took Ebony out of her seat to the bathroom. Celeste, totally absorbed in her copy of "_Hogwarts: A History", _began to hum.

"Stop Lest." Lilliana said, poking her arm. In return, she began to hum louder.

"HMM HMM HMM HMM HMM." Annoyed, Lily poked her twin harder.

"Stooopp!"

"Don't whine."

"I can whine if I want to whine. Don't hum!"

"I can hum if I want to hum! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Oh on the contrary Celeste, I am 10 minutes older than you. I think I can."

"So? What difference does _that _make? I'm smarter than you! And taller if I may add."

"Well I'm older, _and _smarter, _and _taller! And I say both of you should shut your traps!" Will shouted.

"Oh yea?" Lily replied, poking him in the chest.

"Well, I'm a girl!"

"So?" He asked.

"So, you can't boss around girls!"

"Why not? You're not a girl, you're my sister." He said, matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't mean I'm not a girl! And you're supposed to be _nice_ to your sister!" She pulled the end of his not-so-short hair near the nape of his neck.

"Ouch! That was uncalled for! Dad!"

"Aw! Little bitty Willy's gonna tell daddy on me! Boo Hoo!" Lily replied, making fists with her hands and placing them on her face to fake cry.

"Lily...bugger off will ya? Leave your brother and your sister alone." Ron sighed.

"Why can't all of you get along once?"

"Because Dad, we all have extremely different personality traits. And when our traits clash, the result is very exuberant." Lily looked at Celeste with wide eyes.

"...You lost me."

"Me too.." Ron added.

"Well...in simpler terms, we don't fancy each other too much." Will explained.

"Ah...I see...oh well." Ron shrugged. Hermione opened the back door and placed Ebony back in her seat.

"I'm back! And guess what Will?"

"What Eb?"

"I went to the loo!" She said excitedly.

"That's...wonderful Eb." Will replied. Jon looked disgusted.

"That's...gross Eb." He added. Ebony just smiled and looked out the window to the snowy landscape.

"Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Hey!" She sang. Jon covered his ears and the rest just rolled their eyes.

After 10 more minutes of horrible singing, and countless verbal rows, the Weasley clan finally arrived at they're destination. The Burrow.

Ron, Hermione, and the children walked to the doorstep. Hermione carrying Ebony, straightening her hair and green dress, and Ron and Will carrying the bags of presents. Lily walked up and rang the bell.

"Here we go..."

"Lil- Hi mum!" Hermione was cut off by her mother-in-law coming to the door and grabbing her and Ebony into a great big hug.

"Oh hello dears! Its so great to see you! Oh look at you!" She grabbed the 3 year old from her mothers arms.

"You've gotten so big!"

"Yup! Gran, I can go to the loo by myself now!" Molly put on a surprised face.

"Well good for you dear! You're really growing up!" She put the young one down. Ebony quickly ran to her cousins and began to play.

"Ronald."

"Mum." Ron hugged his mother.

"Well, well, William. You're growing up too fast also!"

"Yep. Happy Christmas Gran."

"Here, put those over here." She directed Will and Ron to the tree. They placed the bags down under it and sat on one of the many extra conjured couches that are needed to fit the whole Weasley bunch into the Burrow.

"Lilliana! Celeste!" She hugged them both together.

"Hey Gran! Happy Christmas!"

"Oh you too loves. And Jon." Molly ruffled the youngest Weasley boy's hair. Jon smiled and went to find his cousins. Hermione went into the kitchen and quickly gave the very pregnant Ginny a hug.

"How's number 4 coming?"

"Like the first 3. It's killing me." The two woman laughed and were joined by Katie, Fred's wife, and Angelina, George's. They all said they're hellos and Happy Christmas'.

Hermione straightened her black skirt as Molly came in. Molly began to check the pots on the stove, and occasionally dip in a spoon and have a taste of the occupants.

"Do you need any help?" Hermione asked.

"No, no dear. I've got everything under control. Go, all of you! Socialize!" Molly said, shooing the women out of the kitchen. They laughed and obliged.

Lily sat on the couch next to her cousin, and best friend, James. Both slouching, they sighed.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Lily asked.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" James replied.

"Dunno, what do YOU wanna do?"

"Whatever you wanna do!"

"Well I don't know what I wanna do!" Lily exclaimed.

"Then I guess we're not gonna do anything!" James exhaled.

"Guess so." They both slipped down into the couch some more and sulked. Next to Lily, Celeste was still engrossed in her book. She felt the couch go down and shot her head up and to the right of herself, eyeing them both.

"Why don't you do something productive. Like Hmm...homework maybe?" Celeste suggested, even though she knew that idea wasn't going to go too far with them. A girl could try though!

"Ha...That's funny." James said, putting his finger up. James doing homework was like Lily spending a day without quidditch. Never gonna happen, so don't even think about it. Lily nodded in response. Ron walked over to the teens.

"Come on you lazy bums! Get up and do something!" Ron said, mimicking rising movements with his arms.

"Like?" Lily replied.

"Like...play with your little cousins?"

"He's a month younger than me, does that count?" Lily asked, pointing to James. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well you certainly aren't playing with him are you?" Ron gave a half-smile and sat next to James.

"But Uncle Ron, there's nothing to do!"

"Well, I sugges-" Lily put her hand up before she could finish.

"Other than schoolwork." Celeste snickered and went back to her book. Lily gave the same lopsided grin her father just sprouted. She wasn't about to lose this one. Family get togethers are about her and James sitting looking miserable the whole time. Merlin forbid they actually did something they enjoyed.

Just then, Molly's head poked out from the kitchen.

"Dinner's done!" She stated. Those two words were just about the whole Weasley's family's favorite ones. They all rushed to the enlarged dining table. Which could very comfortably fit a large army. After everyone was seated, Arthur got up with his glass.

"Welcome back Weasley's for another one of Molly's wonderful Christmas dinners! We are so grateful that all of you could make it this year, even though we had to extend the table a bit. No matter, no matter. The only important thing is that we're all together."

"Here, here!" Lily yelled, eyeing the food that she was about to savage up. "Can we eat now?"

"Lilliana!" Hermione scolded.

"Yes, well. I'm sure That's what everybody's is thinking right about now, so Happy Christmas!" Arthur drank from his glass and everyone did the same. Happily, they all began to eat.

Jon looked around the table, acknowledging the fact that he did have a _huge_ family. Across from him were his Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, and they're 9 year old Kelly. Next to them, Uncle Fred an Aunt Katie, and they're 11 year old Jake.

Then came Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, with 17 year old Chloe and 2 year old Michael. After them was Uncle Charlie and Aunt Opal who had Arthur, who was 12, Gretchen, who was 8, Georgina, who was 4 and newborn Chloe.

Then, Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope, with they're 5 year old Ben. Of course then there's Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny with James, the eldest at 15, Julie, at 10, Sirius, who's 7, and one coming in a few months.

Jon's head began to spin a bit and he decided to get back to his food, and chatting with Jake.

After dinner they all sat by the tree and opened gifts. Many ribbons and other objects flew across the room, including Ebony's new doll, which Michael found funny to see if it could fly.

Although, Eb wasn't too amused...

After many games of Exploding Snap, and Wizards Chess, most of the Weasley clan was collapsing from exhaustion. Ron picked up a sleeping Ebony from the floor, resulting in waking her up, and headed the rest of his family out to the car after saying goodbye to each member, which took just as long as the drive to The Burrow did.

Lily yawned and walked out of The Burrow, her twin in tow. Will carried Jon on his shoulders as he napped on his head. They all piled into the car, Hermione last with tons of bags of leftovers, now the families dinner for the next week or even more, much to Jon's hatred. To him, the worst part of the whole ordeal was dinner because, for starters, he _hated_ leftovers. Also, sitting at the table wasn't the most entertaining thing in the world. Even though the food was excellent, a 9 year old did not want to be bothered sitting and eating.

Once back in the house, they all claimed their respective beds, and quickly drifted to sleep. Except for Ebony, who took a little reasoning, considering "Father Christmas" was coming the next morning. A story or two later, she was eventually fast asleep, and was probably dreaming of everything Father Christmas would bring her. Promises of another doll and dresses for them rang in her mind.

Ron quietly climbed into bed, placing his arm around Hermione's waist, and snuggling against her back. She smiled and placed her arm atop his. He was thankful that he had such a wonderful family to celebrate the holidays with. Not only did he have such a big family, but a loving wife, and 5 beautiful children. To Ron, life couldn't get any better.

He leaned over and placed his lips over his wives ear.

"Happy Christmas, love."


End file.
